


Relationship Troubles

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, NB, Nonbinary, Other, Polyamory, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: where taem doesn’t have any problems but both of his partners are having problems with their own partners and he’s just there being cute and maybe a little helpful in the middle“Do me a favor?” Jonghyun asks, free hand playing with the tie of his bathrobe. “Take some pics of me doing a little strip for someone?”tumblr





	Relationship Troubles

KiKeyGwi: No babe you don’t get it  
KiKeyGwi: He literally gave me a plastic flower for Valentine’s Day  
KiKeyGwi: And tried to pass it off as “eternal” and “immortal” love  
KiKeyGwi: Like he spent a dollar at the dollar store for my favorite holiday and expected me to suck his dick  
Taenuts: a dollar plus tax  
KiKeyGwi: Like he spent a dollar and eight cents at the dollar store for my favorite holiday and expected me to suck his dick  
Taenuts: isn’t minho ace  
KiKeyGwi: I meant like metaphorically  
KiKeyGwi: A metaphorical blowjob, where the blowjob is me being grateful  
Taenuts: idk i think it was a sweet metaphor  
Taenuts: the immortal flower thing not your blowjob one  
Taenuts: oh wait hold on jonghyun wants something

Taemin looks up from his laptop to call out a “yeah” in response to Jonghyun’s soft knock on the bedroom door. Jonghyun pushes it open, peeps in, and smiles at him all snuggled under the blankets.

“Hey babe,” he smiles, slipping inside. His hair is damp from his shower and his fluffy pink bathrobe is falling off of one shoulder. Taemin smiles, appreciating the faint glitter of his lotion on his golden skin. What a babe. Jonghyun slinks forward to the bed and spins his phone in his hand for a second before holding it out to him. “Do me a favor?” he asks, free hand playing with the tie of his bathrobe. “Take some pics of me doing a little strip for someone?” He wiggles his phone pleadingly, and Taemin only looks at him for a moment before he shrugs and nods easily.

“Yeah, one sec,” he says, moving his laptop off of his lap and wiggling out of his blankets. He wiggles off of the bed so Jonghyun can pose on it, flicks on the big ceiling light, and only takes a few moments to adjust to the sudden brightness. “Who for?” he asks curiously as his boyfriend fixes up the blankets to be nice and neat.

“Ahh, I don’t think I’ve told you about him yet,” Jonghyun says. “We got the same shot at a club last week and I kinda almost blew him in a closet? But then we got caught so he just gave me his number instead.” He takes his first pose with the bathrobe still fully on except for one shoulder, knees spread over the bedsheets, one hand threaded playfully through his hair and the other dangling at his side. Taemin lifts the phone and snaps the pic. He makes sure it’s not blurry in the gallery before nodding for Jonghyun to take his next pose.

“And so, like, I texted him, right,” Jonghyun says as he fiddles with the pretty bow of his bathrobe. He undoes it all the way but only opens it a little bit, enough to see one nip and almost the other, the soft lines of his abs, just a hint of pretty pink panties underneath. Taemin quirks a brow. Those are the ones he bought Jonghyun. He knew they would totally help him get laid one day. “And we’re gonna go get lunch over the weekend, maybe, but.” He hooks two fingers in the bathrobe collar like he’s tugging it more open, slides his other hand down to grab the bottom and tug it up enough to reveal one toned thigh. Taemin snaps three pics of that and saves the second because the others had kind of wonky angles.

“But I just. Really want to suck his dick, like a lot,” Jonghyun continues. He shrugs the bathrobe off of both shoulders and flaps the bottom open to reveal his torso and panties fully. “So I invited him here for a quickie in like an hour so I can blow him before he goes to work at wherever the fuck he works at.” He ruffles his hand through his hair to make it even more mused than before and then laces his hands together behind his head, fixing his trademark cocky smirk on his lips. “That smoothie place next to the bookstore, I think,” he says. Taemin nods at all of that. Sounds nice enough. It’s not like he has any shows on in an hour that are gonna be interrupted. He taps the screen to focus, then hums and lowers it, tilting his head.

“Poke your nips,” he says, waving a hand at Jonghyun’s chest. “One of them is harder than the other.” Jonghyun pouts and looks down at himself.

“No,” he whines. “You know I always manage to touch my old boob scars and it gives me the heebie-jeebies.” He shakes his head back and forth insistently. Taemin shakes his own, but out of exasperation.

“You’ve been boobless for like, four years,” he says, shuffling forward to poke Jonghyun's nips even himself. “How are you not used to the scars yet?”

“I’m not used to the fucking vaccination scar I’ve had since I was seven,” Jonghyun grumbles. “Scars in general freak me out. You know that.”

“I do know that,” Taemin sighs, straightening back up once Jonghyun’s nips are acceptably hard. He knows that Jonghyun curls up and cringes whenever he sees scars on anyone else, and gets all wiggly whenever he accidentally touches any of his own. “Sorry,” he mumbles, and lifts the camera so Jonghyun has to focus on posing again instead of replying. When he chooses a good picture out of the two he took, he deletes the extra and looks back up. “Any more?” he asks. “Like, a cootch shoot or something?” He gestures at Jonghyun’s panties, since he’s taken shots of Jonghyun slowly tugging his undies off before, but Jonghyun shakes his head.

“Nah,” he says, popping his bathrobe back over his shoulders. “I am bleeding so much right now. I’m just gonna blow him and then kick him back out.”

“Oh. Nice,” Taemin says. “Or, well, not about the period part, but. You know.” He shrugs and hands Jonghyun back his phone. Jonghyun beams at him as he gets off the bed, presses a kiss to his cheek, and flutters back out into the hallway.

“Thank you, my lovely darling,” he calls. Taemin chuckles fondly and flops back onto the bed. Back to his other babe. After a minute of struggling with the blankets, he sighs happily as he tugs his laptop back onto his knees. There is a number of messages waiting for him and he rolls his eyes as he scans through them all. When he’s done he takes another few minutes to check up on his other notifications before he replies back.

KiKeyGwi: Yeah okay take your time  
KiKeyGwi: I’m just annoyed because this is like our second year together?  
KiKeyGwi: Almost second  
KiKeyGwi: First and three quarters  
KiKeyGwi: And he should know me better by now you know??  
KiKeyGwi: He should know that I deserve more effort than a dollar and a shitty metaphor he probably googled five minutes before he showed up at my place  
KiKeyGwi: I mean alright yeah he has always been kind of simple and cheesy  
KiKeyGwi: And maybe he was trying to make it obvious that he wasn’t trying to buy my affection?  
KiKeyGwi: But like  
KiKeyGwi: He could have at least bought an actual bouquet and stuck the fake one in there with it  
KiKeyGwi: Like ten dollars, minimum  
KiKeyGwi: Plus the one for the fake, I guess  
KiKeyGwi: It’s not that it wasn’t super expensive, but that it was super cheap  
KiKeyGwi: Like as cheap as possible  
KiKeyGwi: And it seemed really last minute and not like his usual gifts, you know?  
Taenuts: idk  
Taenuts: you deserve better yeah but did you tell him all of this or did you just huff at him and leave the diner immediately  
Taenuts: because i feel like he’s the kind of dude to have a good reason for shit like this  
KiKeyGwi: Well  
KiKeyGwi: I mean  
KiKeyGwi: I might have stormed off angrily  
KiKeyGwi: But he hasn’t even texted me since?  
KiKeyGwi: It’s been like two hours  
Taenuts: well yeah when you're the one that the other is mad at you're not supposed to be the one to initiate contact  
Taenuts: he's not gonna talk to you if he thinks you don’t want to talk to him  
Taenuts: he’s probably waiting for you to decide you’re ready to speak to him again  
KiKeyGwi: You think so??  
Taenuts: ye  
KiKeyGwi: Hmm  
Taenuts: wait jonghyun’s back

Taemin frowns when he looks up to see Jonghyun knocking on his doorframe again. He just left, like, ten minutes ago.

“Yeah?” he asks, tilting his head in confusion when he sees that Jonghyun is fully dressed in baggy sweats and a tshirt. “What happened to the hot bathrobe for the blowjob getup?” he asks. Jonghyun shrugs and shakes his head, slipping forward to wiggle into the bed with him.

“Cancelled,” he states airily, and when Taemin’s brows raise, he adds, “on account of him being a huge fucking asshole.”

“Ahh,” Taemin hums. He turns to prop his chin in his hand to give Jonghyun more attention. “What happened?” he asks. What did this anus do that made Taemin take all of those pictures for nothing. Jonghyun sighs and pulls out his phone.

“So I’d been texting him pretty nonstop for about twenty minutes before I asked you to take the pics,” he says, “And that was like, what, five minutes? And then I was texting him more for ten after.” He wiggles himself under Taemin’s arm and nuzzles his shoulder; Taemin maneuvers his laptop so he can type easily in this new position. “And I sent him the first pic, and then the second, and then the third, and then do you know what he fucking said to me?” Jonghyun asks. He taps somethings and pulls up the conversation on his phone. Taemin sees that the name is already gone, replaced by an “Unknown Number” title.

“He said,” Jonghyun says, holding the phone up. “ _I almost crashed my car._ ”

_“What_?” Taemin asks incredulously. Even with the message right in front of his face he doesn’t believe it. “What the _fuck_ ,” he says, eyebrows furrowing.

“Right?” Jonghyun hisses. “The whole time. The whole _fucking_ time he was on his fucking phone and driving at the same time.” He exits out of the conversation and dumps the phone onto the bedside table in disgust. “What a piece of fucking trash,” he mutters, and Taemin agrees wholeheartedly. What a fucking asshole.

“He’s not still coming over, right?” he asks. He doesn’t want someone that doesn’t care about other people’s lives in his house. Jonghyun nods, though, and quickly starts to explain when he catches Taemin’s angry frown.

“He’s gonna come over,” he says, “And I’m gonna ask for his phone, and delete the pics and my number, and then turn him right back around the slam the door behind him,” he says. “I would tell him not to bother coming over at all and to delete my shit right now but I don’t want him to be looking at his phone any more if he’s still driving.” He crosses his arms and slouches lower against the pillows so he can smoosh his face angrily into Taemin’s side. Taemin hums and nods.

“Good idea,” he says. He’ll be there too to make sure that anus leaves without arguing also. Ugh. He straightens up his laptop so he can google some cute happy shit to fix his angry mood. Jonghyun joins him, picking puppy videos and pointing at memes so they can laugh together. They spend at least ten minutes like that; then Taemin notices a flashing in his gmail tag and hisses sharply. “Frick,” he mutters, clicking back to his earlier chat. He forgot. Jonghyun peeps curiously, but only to see who it is.

“What does Gwi want?” he asks. Taemin blows a puff of air through his lips and shrugs.

“They’re having boy problems too,” he says. “Not as bad as yours. I think it was mostly a misunderstanding.” He shrugs; Jonghyun hums curiously.

“Would a picture of my gorgeous body cheer them up?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Taemin snorts.

“You’re not even their type,” he mumbles. Jonghyun pouts.

“But, Tae,” he whines. “I need to give those pics to _someone_ that isn’t an anus. I’m a babe. They can still appreciate me without wanting to bang me.”

“Nah,” Taemin says, patting Jonghyun’s arm when he pouts. He scrolls up the chatbox to read all of the messages really quick. It looks like Gwi has been livetexting him their attempts at talking to Minho. He shakes his head at them. Both they and Jonghyun should just be more like him and stay in a mildly depressed lump in bed all day. They’d have significantly less problems in their love lives. But, then, he wouldn’t have all of this hot gossip and drama in his life, so. He guesses he’s okay with it.


End file.
